


Love {To the Burkes, From Neal}

by SalemDae_45



Series: Holy Matrimony [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>...I’ll promise to love, cherish, and honor you and Elizabeth until the day I die and even then I will love you two for eternity.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love {To the Burkes, From Neal}

**Author's Note:**

> Part I of the **Holy Matrimony Series**

**  
**

  
ӂ LOVE {TO THE BURKES, FROM NEAL} ӂ   


  


I’ll make a vow of everlasting love…to both of you.

The moment I laid eyes on you two…I thought…damn.

I’m always having something to say but, right now, I don’t.

Well I do, I’m filled with so much emotions I can’t find the right words to say  
.  
Peter, I bet you want to say “The Great Neal Caffrey—the motor mouth—is speechless.

Yes, Peter, I am speechless.

I am because I’m in love with you and El.

Both of you are my light, my heart, my greatest treasures.

When Kate died, I thought I died along with her.

For a moment, she completed me, loved me.

No one could ever love me the way she did until I met you two.

There were times I wanted to stand on roof tops and proclaim my undying love for the Burkes.

I’ll promise myself I won’t cry, but…you two…mean so much to me.

El, you treated me as if I was already a part of the family the first time I saw you.

You loved me unconditionally despite my dark past.

Peter, you gave me strength when I had none. You cared for me when I thought I had no one.

You two complete me.

No amount of words can express how much I love you two. How much I will give up my life for you both.

Funny, I never thought I would stand in front of everyone and declare my feelings for you guys.

I’m glad I did it.

I don’t regret it.

So, I’ll promise to love, cherish, and honor you and Elizabeth until the day I die and even then I will love you two for eternity.

I love you Elizabeth.

I love you Peter.

My wonderful spouses, I can’t imagine my life without you two.


End file.
